Study Period AKA Secret Santa
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is studying for a test in the Library and her sister decides to give her some motivation. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff, Made for the Elsanna Secret Santa 2017)


Elsa Andersen sat at a table in the library of North Arendelle High School, a textbook on the table in front of her. She sighed, pushing her glasses up. She could feel her anxiety building up, even though she knew there was no reason for her to feel anxious at all. Sure, she had an exam later that day, but it was in math, her best subject.

Ever since she was a child, she had always enjoyed learning about numbers and figures. She wanted to put that to good use when she was older to achieve her dream of becoming an architect, but that seemed pointless now. She was stressed beyond belief.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to use a massage technique on herself that she had learnt online to soothe herself and try and focus on this work.

She took a few deep breaths, looking down at the tank top she was wearing. It had three words emblazoned across it: "Let It Go." That was her motto, and she tried her best to live by it. But some days were harder than others. This was one of those hard days.

As she returned her attention to her math book, she smiled slightly as the thought of the one person who made it all bearable crossed her mind. Her little sister, Anna.

Anna. That little bundle of joy who she both adored and couldn't stand half the time. She was a terror, and an angel, and Elsa loved her so much. In times like this, she had to retreat to the thought of her sister, if only to soothe her own stressed nerves.

Elsa smiled. One of the most closely guarded secrets of the Andersen family was the fact that Elsa and Anna's bond was much more than just sisterly. In fact, the two of them were in love with one another. Elsa herself wasn't sure what had sparked her feelings for her younger sister, but she knew that they were real.

Speaking of that younger sister, She had just entered the library and was making her way over to Elsa. "Hey, sis," she greeted her, with a smile on her face.

Elsa looked up at Anna, a sarcastic smile on her face, trying to feign her own stress. "Don't be so loud, Anna. We're in a library, remember?"

"Whoops, forgot you were on library duty, Miss Andersen," Anna joked, seeing Elsa's resemblance to a librarian with her glasses.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Hardy har. Very funny." She did smile a bit though. Even if Anna's jokes were bad, they always did bring a ray of sunshine to her life.

"Still made you smile didn't it?" Anna remarked. She then glanced at Elsa's textbook. "Ooh, Whatcha studying there?"

"Noneya," Elsa replied. "As in, 'noneya freaking business.'" _Okay, that one was even worse than Anna's jokes._

Anna giggled at her sister. "You're in a funny mood today."

Elsa sighed. "If you must know, I'm studying for an important test."

"On what?" Anna asked, curiously.

Elsa facepalmed. "This is a math textbook, so clearly I am studying for…?" She waited for Anna to finish her sentence sandwich.

"Math!" Anna chirped. "Oh you'll do great in that Elsa," she told her, hand on her shoulder. "You've got a natural talent for that."

Elsa groaned. "Tell the building anxiety and stress in my body that."

Anna smiled. "I know just what to do to cheer you up." Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, and pressed her lips on Elsa's forehead, kissing her sister's soft skin, before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Elsa frowned. "Anna, you know we're not supposed to do that out in the open," she chastised, unexpected for both kisses. She then took off her glasses and held them up to a ceiling light. "And you smudged my stupid glasses! I can't read without them!"

Anna chuckled. "Still gonna have good luck in that test though. I mean… Anna kisses always bring good luck."

Elsa smiled a little bit, taking out a lens cleaner from her backpack. "Yeah, I guess so." As she set about cleaning her glasses, which wasn't that hard, she said, "Anna, there's something I've kinda been thinking about. About us, I mean."

"Oh, what is it?" Anna wondered.

Elsa blushed. "I…I want to have…my first time with you." She wouldn't have admitted that while stressed, but with Anna here, her anxiety wasn't so bad.

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Well then, you do good in that test, and I'll give you the best first time you've ever had in… forever." She finished her sentence with a usual quirk in her speech and smirk on her lips.

Elsa smiled. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too," Anna bid her farewell, leaving the library to head to her next class. Elsa then looked at herself with her pocket mirror smiling, her fears having simply melted away, thanks to Anna's loving motivation.

Now, all she needed to do was ace that test.

That wouldn't be hard at all.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well, It took me a few months, but I finally posted this here! As the title suggests, I wrote this with Matty for the last Elsanna Secret Santa, for a user by the name of Rainways. She wanted something that wasn't sad or angsty, so I made this cute fluff for her. I assume she liked it ^^;

Anyway see ya next time!


End file.
